1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device configured to display an image, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has received attention.
Because organic light emitting diode displays have a self-emission characteristic and may not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays, which may include a separate light source, organic light emitting diode displays may have a relatively lower thickness and weight. Further, organic light emitting diode displays have high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, organic light emitting diode displays may includes a substrate, a thin film transistor positioned on the substrate, and an organic light emitting diode positioned on the thin film transistor and connected with the thin film transistor.
Recently, a flexible organic light emitting diode display in which a flexible substrate including a polymer material is included and at least a part of the flexible substrate is bent has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.